A mess of things
by TwinSanity95
Summary: This is a silly one shot about haru and kyo, throw in a jealous rat, a perverted dog and an innocent female and the laughs just keep coming luckily its caught on camera


A/N: Hi everyone if you're reading one of my other stories already I'm currently stuck but other characters want stories for other anime's and its easier to just do what they want :) anyway hope you enjoy this story

Haru

Lost in the woods...again. That's right, I often find myself lost and not just in the woods either. Sighing I shove my hands deeper in my pockets and drag my feet along the path that hopefully led to the house I was searching for. I swear I need to invest in a GPS but I'd probably forget the damn thing and end up lost. Shaking my head I look up as I feel the first drops of rain.

Of course it would rain at a time like this, when I'm so hopelessly lost and I'll probably end up stuck out here all night. Frowning at my luck I quicken my pace. As I finally reach the small clearing with the house I spent the last two hours looking for, I'm trampled by someone. They seemed to be in an even bigger hurry than I was. That's still no excuse to push me down in a fucking mud puddle though.

Just like that I go from 'black' to 'white'. "Hey asshole! Why don't you watch where the fuck your going, dipshit. You just knocked me into a mud puddle and this happens to be my favorite leather jacket." They continue on like I wasn't even speaking to them, that pisses me off even more.

Fuming i rush up behind them and yank them back by their shirt throwing them out into the yard.

A pair of confused and slightly irritated garnet eyes stare up at me. "What the hell was that for?" Kyo yelled.

Stomping up the few porch steps he pushes past me and into the house. As I turn to follow he slams the door in my face. Cracking my kneck and balling my fists up I take a step back before my leg snaps out and busts the front door wide open. Seething I step inside, looking from one shocked pair of eyes to the next, none of which belong to Kyo.

"...um h-hi Hatsu..." Tohru started to say as I made my way up the stairs.

Finding the second door on the left I slam it open almost putting a hole in the wall. "What the hell!" Kyou jumps from the noise, looking up from where he was getting changed.

(A/N: not sure where Kyo's room is but in this story it's the one next to Yuki's on the left of the hallway. The bathroom is across from him and Tohru's is across from Kyo's room and then Shigure's is down stairs across from his office.)

Just the sight of his smooth tan chest had me instantly changing back into 'white' Haru. At first I thought he would yell or kick me out because he was changing but instead he came towards me. Looking from his chest to his face I was surprised to see it soften a bit as he looked at me.

"Am I the reason you look like you took a mud bath?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, in your haste to get home you knocked me over." I replied just as quietly.

"I'm sorry I was on my way back when it started to rain and I just didn't want to be caught in it." He scratched the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

Smiling I realized that cat's hate the rain, not to mention it usually drains his energy. "I forgive you Kyo."

Looking up at him I saw him blush at my words before a yawn ripped its way out of his throat. "Thanks, I think." Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and wordlessly handed them to me.

He turned his back to me as he stripped out of his own pants and climbed under his covers. Slowly undressing I put on the drawstring navy blue pants. I picked up my dirty clothes and piled them on the floor by the door.

"Um Kyo..." Before I could finish he was moving over and patting the space beside him on the bed.

Smiling I walked over and joined him beneath the covers, suddenly feeling very sleepy after being lost for so long.

The next time I opened my eyes the room was considerably darker. I was so warm and comfortable I closed my eyes again, snuggling into the body in my arms. There was a knock at the door, presumably what woke me up the first time. Sighing, I carefully got up and opened it to see Tohru standing there. Smiling at her I stretched my arms out and yawned.

"What's up?" Looking at her I noticed she was bkushing before she looked away.

"I uh... I mean its um...time for dinner. I was trying to wake Kyo but um uh..." She kept stumbling nervously over her words.

Arching a brow at her I opened my mouth, "What she's trying to say is that she came to get the stupid cat up for dinner. However your lack of clothing is inappropriate in front of Miss Honda." Yuki stated from behind her. Looking down I saw I was still very much shirtless.

Grunting I turned around and closed the door on them. What a douchey thing to say to someone who clearly just woke up. Not like I purposely did that, I could have left her there to knock all night the little twit. To think I ever had a crush on that guy.

Shaking my head i walked over to the bed and climbed back under the covers. I smiled as my little neko scooted back against my chest. Wrapping my arm around him I whisper in his ear. "Nap times over my little kitty cat. Tohru says dinner's done and they're just waiting on us to start."

Grumbling he rolls over and nuzzles my neck, "Five more minutes."

Smiling I start running my fingers through his orange mane. It was just as soft as I'd always thought it would be.

Kyo

Something started playing in my hair, fully waking me. Blinking my eyes open I stared into a pair of soft grey eyes. Beautiful was my only thought. My eyes widened as I processed what just went through my head. There was no way I thought a guy, my cousin at that, had pretty eyes.

Blushing I moved out of his arms and tossed the blanket off of me. Getting up I made my way to the door. "Ahem." Looking back I saw him smirking at my lower half. Realizing I was only in my boxers I walked over to the dresser and grabbed some shorts and two t-shirts. Tossing one at him I pulled the other on.

As soon as we where both ready I opened the door and headed down stairs. I have to admit the house was filled with a heavenly aroma and all thanks to Tohru, our magnificent cook. Walking to the table I pulled out a chair for Haru and sat in the one next to it. This of course caused a few eyebrows to raise but no one commented on it thankfully.

Dishing out some of her delicious food, I served both Haru and myself. This of course caused more questioning looks to which I merely shrugged. Was it not polite to serve your guests? I thought so.

Haru leaned in close his lips brushing my ear as he said, "Thank you for serving me kitten."

I barely suppressed the shiver from his lips touching such a delicate spot. I couldn't stop the heat that tinted my cheeks and I know it didn't go unnoticed as Shigure smirked at me. Glaring back at him I stared down at my food just focusing on eating.

Sneaking a peak at Haru through my bangs I blush even harder when I see he's already staring at me. Looking back down at my food I continue eating. Tohru 's talking about how work went today with Yuki and Shigure. Even though he seems to be listening to her I can feel him sneaking looks in our direction, damn nosey dog.

I jump slightly when I feel something brush my thigh. Looking down I see Haru's hand relaxing there. Peeking at him from the corner of my eye he continues to eat as though nothing is wrong. Gulping I try to focus on the meal hoping Shigure didn't notice. As soon as I finish my food I excuse my self and rush up stairs.

Haru

Smirking I collect both mine and Kyo's dishes and calmly put them in the sink. Yuki offers to help Tohru with the dishes and Shigure heads to his office, presumably to start on his novel. As I walk past the hall I can hear him on the phone.

"I think our little Kyon-Kyon has a secret!" Clearing my throat rather loudly I hear him tell Ayame he'll have to call him back.

His head peaks out the door and as he meets my eyes I glare at him. He squeaks and pops back into his office, closing the door all the way this time. Good let him be scared, its none of his business what Kyo and I are up too.

Smirking I head up stairs and go to the bathroom, at the last minute deciding I need a shower. Stripping out of my clothes I walk over to the cabinet and pull out a fresh towel and wash cloth. I grab the shampoo and soap and put them in the shower as well. Right as I'm about to turn the water on someone just walks in and starts pissing from the sounds of it.

I turn around to tell them to fuck off and learn how to knock when I notice its Kyo. Clearing my throat he jumps a few feet in the air. Once he calms down he finally realizes I'm completely naked and his whole face turns red. Smirking I walk towards him like a lion hunting a gazelle. He backs away but can't get very far since the towel cabinet is behind him.

"If you wanted to join me you should have said so kitten." Reaching out I grab his hand and pull him flush against me.

This makes him nervous and he tries to pull away. "Ah ah ah!" I shake my head at this, tightening my grip on him.

"There's no reason to be nervous kitten I know you don't like water but I promise it won't hurt you." He scowls at my cat joke, clearly unamused.

"Its not the water I'm worried about, its you, ya damn pervert." He blushes again.

"How am I the pervert, hmmm? I didn't bust in on you naked, did I?" I smile as he starts blushing again.

" Well no," he mumbles. "It was an accident though honestly." He scratches the back of his neck as he looks down at the floor.

"I know my little kitty cat but now you must shower with me in order for forgiveness. There's nothing wrong with it we're both guys after all and we happen to be related so what's the problem?"

Kyo

He did have a point. Guys see each other naked in the locker room all the time. Not to mention that we are related so its not weird and it is saving water after all. Shrugging I pull back out of his arms and slip my clothes off. As I'm bending back up I notice his dick is hard. Blushing I try to look away but he's having none of that.

He grips my upper arm and pulls me up to him. "You see this kitten," he gestures to his member "this is what seeing you naked does to me."

Something about the way he said that had heat pooling low in my stomach. My skin started to feel too hot and my breathing became erratic. Looking back at him he merely smiled. I don't know how he could smile at a time like this, when clearly something was wrong with me.

"Its okay my little kitty cat your just getting aroused." He stroked my arm soothingly but it only ignited the fire more.

"Aroused?" I'd never been aroused before, at least not like this.

Haru

Looking at his innocent face I realized he'd never been with anyone, male or female. The curse prevented the opposite sex from any sort of physical activities. I thought that after it had been broken surely he'd have had sex but I guess not. Something about being the first to touch and taste Kyou turned me on even more.

Reaching down between us I grabbed his hard member and stroked it firmly. The gasp he made only further ignited my own desires.

"Wh-what are you doin-ughhhhh!" I love the sound he makes.

"Shhhh kitten, we wouldn't want the others to hear." Pushing him against the wall I kiss him hard.

His tongue sliding across mine makes my dick jump in anticipation. Grabbing his hand I place it firmly around my own cock and stroke a few times before I leave him to it.

"Oh fuck Kyo! Ngghh!" My head falls against his shoulder.

Licking and sucking the flesh in front of me I intend to leave a mark. Within mere minutes we cum into each others hands, breathing hard. Resting my forehead against his I kiss him lightly and turn on the shower.

Yuki

On my way to my room I hear Kyo gasping in the bathroom. Rushing forward I think he may be hurt, but I stop myself from entering. The rat hates the cat and although we are no longer bound by the curse I must act unfriendly towards Kyo. It's all we really know how to do and although I have feelings for the cat I must never act. He would probably tell everyone just to spite me, that I was in love with him.

So day after day I long for him and day after day I must act as though we are enemies. I tried to befriend him after the curse had broken but he had thrown it back in my face, convinced that I the 'sneaky rat' was up to no good. I tried to plead my case but he would hear none of it, Instead insisting then that Tohru had put me up to it. He told me he didn't need any more friends and that he could never forgive me for all the years the rat made the cat look stupid.

Sadly I know in my heart of hearts that I wouldnt forgive me either. Sighing I shake off my sad thoughts and press my ear to the door.

"Mmmm Kitten, just like that. Ahhhh! Fuck!" Blushing I pull away with a start.

Was that Hatsuharu in there with KyouKyo? Could that be true? Were they doing the kind if things that I had wished me and Kyo could do. "Ah-ahhhh!" Hearing Kyo moan like that I can feel my pants tighten.

Oh god, looking both ways I slip my dick through the hole in my pajama pants and start stroking it, Kyo's moans pushing me further. I pump my hand faster and faster, biting my lip to keep the moans in. Oh god the things he does to me and just like that my cum shoots out all over the bathroom door. Panting I lean my forehead on the door.

Shigure

After the close call with Hatsuharu I had to quietly call Aya back and explain what happened. He of course advised me to do some recon and take my camera with me every where. He told me to call him back after I was finished. Grabbing my mini camcorder I hide it in my kimono sleeve. Sneaking up the stairs I hear what sounds like moaning.

Grinning I whip the camera out and continue cautiously up the stairs. When I'm almost at the top I see Yuki jacking off in front of the bathrrom, interesting. Hitting record I watch as he finally finishes two minutes later. Leaning on the bathroom door his head suddenly jerks up and he takes off into his room quickly shutting the door. That's even more interesting. Just then the hall floods with light as not just Haru but a half naked Kyou walk out of the bathroom.

Raising an eyebrow I watch as Haru takes the towel and dries Kyou's hair. Tossing it back in the bathroom he says "Feel better kitten?" To which Kyou blushes before shyly nodding.

Haru smiles and leads him to Kyous room. The hand on Kyou's ass not going unnoticed. Turning the camera off I rush back down stairs startling Tohru from her homework at the table. I toss an apology over my shoulder before rushing to the phone in my office.

He picks up on the first ring " Well that was fast Gure." I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Actually yeah it was, but since you want to be smart about it I don't think I'll tell you anything." Noe its my turn to smirk

" I was only joking Cure you know I believe in your stealthy skills."

"Alright alright but only because its so juicy I can't keep it to my self." I pause for dramatic effect.

"What? What happened?"

" Kyou and Haru were in the bathroom together, but that's not all. I can't be too sure what they did but I can say it was hot."

"How do you know?" The curiosity in his voice made me smile.

"It was so hot that Yuki, your overly cautious and slightly reserved brother was turned on. I mean jacking off in the middle of the hall where anyone could see. Then when he was finished they came back out and Haru made Kyou blush like a shy little school girl. They headed back to his room and Haru had his arm around him while he fondled his ass." I suck in a breath from my long winded story.

"OH...MY...GOD!" I think he fell out of his seat after that.

"Aya? Aya dear are you alright?" I think he might have fainted.

Shaking my head I hang up the phone.

Yuki

Oh my god that was close, they almost walked out and saw me jerking off. Thankfully my rooms across the hall. Oh shit my cums all over the bathroom door. Getting up I right my pants and grab a few tissues off my desk. As I open my door I see Miss Honda going for the bathroom. Shit!

"What is this?" She asks herself aloud as she scoops it off the door.

She smells it first but doesn't seem to know what it is. "Well if you can't tell by smell you can always tell by taste" before I can stop her she's licked it off her finger.

"Mmmm, what is that?" The next thing I know she's cleaned the whole door up.

Eyes wide I slowly back into my room and closed the door. That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life.

A/N: ok so it wasn't planned like thus originally but they wanted me to write the story their way so what could I do but let them tell their story lol but I really didn't think it would be a silly one shot but I'm proud of it (currently working on another Haru story) please review!


End file.
